


Painting Rome

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not really an AU though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Softcore Porn, Surprise Sex, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony loves distracting Steve from his work.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	Painting Rome

**Author's Note:**

> It's time I finish these fucking Kinktober prompts, Jesus Christ. It's almost December for fuck's sake.  
> So yeah, when I saw this prompt I immediately thought about workshop sex. And then because that was my immediate thought I chose to do the other thing and use _Steve's_ workplace as the setting. And since it's my head cannon that Tony loves doting on Steve of course he bought Steve an art studio. There we go. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 29: Office/Workplace

The gentle curve of a dome formed under his fingers with soft scritching sounds on paper, shaded in grey as he dragged his pencil across the page. The windows came next, tiny spots of white left free of charcoal as he criss-crossed lines over them to mimic the structure of glass hit by low sunlight. He brushed his finger over the edges to smooth the lines, blending them into the background.

“Is that Rome?”

Steve hummed without looking up, feeling Tony's chin come down on his shoulder. “It is.”

“You're drawing that from memory?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah.”

Tony kept quiet as Steve filled in one of the pillars on the structure next to the dome, shading it with sure strokes.

“It looks different now. That corner shop isn't there anymore.”

“Shame. They had good ice cream,” Steve said, coaxing more and more shapes out of the blank spaces. Tony's hands came up to wrap around his waist and Steve sighed. “Not now, Tony.”

“I missed you today,” Tony said, pressing a kiss against Steve's neck that left a tingling spot behind. “How was your meeting at SHIELD?”

“Not great,” Steve said, grimacing at the memory of Fury's tirade. “We lost a convoy last week. Apparently they've turned up two members short.”

“That sucks,” Tony said and Steve went back to drawing the corner shop's signs, proclaiming low prices and special offers in Italian.

“How was your day? Pepper keep you on your toes?”

“You have no idea,” Tony sighed and Steve hummed sympathetically. He only barely kept his hand from smudging the drawing when Tony suddenly ran his nails over Steve's stomach. Steve took a measured breath, turning his head just enough to look at Tony.

“I want to finish this, Tony.”

“Do it later,” Tony said, dipping further down until his fingers were brushing Steve's waistband. Steve didn't stop him. “Let me make you feel good.”

Steve sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Tony's shoulder as Tony slid his hand into Steve's pants. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Tony said, kissing Steve's shoulder, and Steve had the brief thought that he should be the one thanking Tony but Tony seemed happy to be touching him and who was Steve to argue with a good thing?

He relaxed against his seat, spreading his legs a little wider to give Tony more access. Steve let out a low breath when Tony's hand wrapped around his cock, suddenly very glad that he'd decided to wear loose pants today. Tony rubbed him slowly up and down, simple and effective just the way Steve liked it, and he was just getting into it when Tony abruptly stopped.

“Don't crease the painting,” Tony said and Steve realized that he was still holding his sketchbook and pencil. He carefully set them off to the side.

“Thanks,” he said and Tony kissed his neck as his hand started moving again, stroking Steve in a way that they both knew was too slow to get him off. Apparently Tony wanted to draw this out.

“Lube?” Tony asked and Steve nodded in the direction of the couch where Tony had distracted him from work only a few days ago. “Okay. You wanna move over there?”

Steve didn't particularly want to get up but standing hunched over like that couldn't be good for Tony's back so he nodded, letting Tony lead him over to the couch.

Tony sat down first, spreading his legs and opening his arms for Steve to sink into, sitting with his back against Tony's chest. He pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock as Tony lubed up his hand, settling against Tony with a soft sigh when Tony grabbed his cock again. The slick slide felt heavenly.

“I've been waiting to do this all day,” Tony said in a low voice, twisting his wrist to rub his palm over Steve's cock head on every upstroke. Steve's breathing hitched. “God, I love the way you feel.”

“Faster, please,” Steve said, moaning quietly when Tony followed his instructions. “Oh shit, that's good.”

“I'm glad,” Tony said, pressing his forehead against Steve's neck. “You smell good. Is that a new cologne?”

“I'm not wearing any,” Steve panted, fingers tightening in the couch cushions. “You smell good, too. Clean.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I haven't been in the workshop yet. Wanted to see you.”

“Me too,” Steve said, pushing up into Tony's grip. “Wanted to – shit. I wanted to come over later.”

“Still can,” Tony said and Steve could feel his smile where his mouth was pressed against Steve's neck. “I'll be back by eight. Come to the penthouse?”

“Okay,” Steve said, his thighs shaking as Tony stroked him faster. “Oh fuck, little harder.”

“Like this?” Tony asked, squeezing down on Steve's cock and Steve moaned, hips hitching forward into Tony's fist.

“Oh, fuck, please –“

“Mmh, I love it when you say please,” Tony mumbled into Steve's hair, so quietly that Steve almost didn't hear it, but it still made his cock throb with want.

He felt that familiar heat swirling low in his gut, stirred by the way Tony was trailing kisses over the exposed skin on the back of his neck. “Oh, please, just a little more –“

“Whatever you want, Steve,” Tony said, his other hand coming down to trail his fingers teasingly over Steve's taut balls. The sudden shock of pleasure made Steve thrust forward with a punched-out groan. “Come on, honey. Come for me.”

Steve gritted his teeth, holding his breath as Tony's hand twisted him tighter and tighter until the pressure in his stomach burst and spilled over. He gasped in a breath as he rode it out, fucking into Tony's fist to milk his cock while Tony gently massaged his balls. The aftermath left him tingly and raw, sinking into Tony with a relaxed moan. He couldn't feel his toes.

“Beautiful,” Tony said in a low voice, wiping his hand on Steve's shirt before wrapping his arms more firmly around him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Steve mumbled and twisted just enough to press a kiss to Tony's cheek.

They stayed like that until Steve had caught his breath and found the strength to turn over and return the favor – only for Tony to grab his hands and shake his head.

“Not now. I need to finish the new processor designs or Pep will kill me.”

Steve smiled crookedly. “So you can distract me but I can't distract you?”

“Sorry,” Tony said, kissing Steve in apology before he stood, gathering his jacket that he must've taken off earlier and adjusting his tie. He was very obviously hard in his pants and smiled sheepishly when Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously, I wish this could wait but it can't. Rain check?”

Steve hummed, pulling up his pants and giving Tony one last kiss before he went back to his drawing table. “Tonight.”

“I'll be there,” Tony said, waving at Steve before he left. Steve sighed, settling back into his chair with a slight grimace as he got a napkin and wiped at the come on his shirt. After a couple swipes he had to admit that it was a lost cause.

He definitely needed a shower. Rome would have to wait.


End file.
